<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glad You're Back by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078253">Glad You're Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning to Cope [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Humor, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>unedited. lmk if somethings off.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning to Cope [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glad You're Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a low thrum of energy that settled into Jeremy's veins two days ago. It's accompanied by a sense of urgency; an excitement that bleeds into unnecessary anxiety. On the whole, he feels sort of ridiculous. It's only been a month.</p><p>So why does it feel like a year has passed?</p><p>He shakes his head, rolling his eyes at himself in the bathroom mirror. Ridiculous. There's the sound of fast feet stomping down the hallway before the bathroom door is solidly slammed into, but it's commonplace enough in this house that he doesn't even flinch.</p><p>"Jeremy! Are you still in there, Jeremy?"</p><p>"Of course he's in there, dipshit, everyone else is downstairs."</p><p>Chuckling, Jeremy finally turns from the mirror and opens the door. He barely has time to dodge out of the bathroom before Michael and Gavin are smacking at each other and fighting over who's next, wincing when he sees one of Gavin's sharp elbows land a solid blow to Michael's ribs. Ouch. Best to get gone before things get ugly or Gavin uses him as a shield.</p><p>Laughter, chatter, and the scent of bacon drift up from the ground floor and easily drag Jeremy down the stairs. Each step down settles some comforting weight heavy across his mind. The feeling is reminiscent of Gavin's prized weighted blanket, if it could somehow sink into his bones and cling to the inside of his skin. It's familiar. And given his prior anxiety and near nausea? It's more than welcome. That warm heaviness is cemented when he turns the corner into the kitchen and a kind hand cards gentle fingers into his curly hair, scritching at his scalp. He sighs and doesn't wait a moment longer to fall forward into that soft space waiting for him. Geoff's amused huff of a laugh is a much awaited confirmation.</p><p>"Hey, baby."</p><p>The words are spoken into his hair and punctuated with a kiss. He wraps his arms around the older man's middle and just… floats for a second. Breathes in and is hit with the scent of the expensive laundry detergent Jack insists on buying. Meadow breeze? Spring hills? Jeremy isn't quite sure, but it invades his senses all the same.</p><p>"You smell like a prick."</p><p>Geoff pinches his side lightly.</p><p>"The saying goes that we are what we eat."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>"Hypocrite."</p><p>"I live with idiots, Matt." Jack's voice echoes from… the dining room? That sounds right. He assumes Matt responds, but the mumble-y man is hard to hear from two rooms away, so the pause before Jack's belly-aching laughter is his only indication.</p><p>They seperate as Gavin and Michael join them, and Jeremy can't help the rush of excitement at seeing his people together when they all head into the dining room for breakfast. Well, most of his people. Lindsay is still asleep, he's pretty sure, and Fiona insisted on driving Alfredo to the airport. Regardless, there's a calm contrasted by a thrill as they settle at the table. Dinners together are common. Breakfast is decidedly less so, and usually in the office. But it's a Sunday morning and Jack insisted.</p><p>Besides, Jeremy couldn't have slept in even if he wanted. Today's important. He sits between Matt and Geoff, having learned his lesson long ago to not sit anywhere near Michael or Gavin when they're in a prodding at each other kinda mood. The Brit's indignant shout when his arm is pinched validates this wisdom.</p><p>"Fiona said they're gonna stop by the store on their way home." Geoff says as he leans into Jeremy's space. His face reddens as the older man starts cutting his pancakes, but he doesn't interrupt. "Text 'em if y'all need anything."</p><p>"Gavin used all the damn toothpaste on his weird British teeth."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Am I wrong?"</p><p>Grumbling, Gavin ignores Michael in favor of focusing on his toast. A laugh bubbles out of Jeremy and he's hopeless to even try to hold it back. Geoff finished cutting his food at some point, but this is far more entertaining. He reaches out to hold the sleeve of Matt's hoodie while watching the bickering pair. Michael can't drop it, of course.</p><p>"Two tubes a month Gavin! That's ridiculous!"</p><p>A much louder burst of laughter leaves Jeremy at the absurdity of it. Michael glances at him and he's pretty sure he can see the exact moment real mischief lights up his eyes. He's in for a show. Jack's sigh barely registers when Gavin's busy defending himself.</p><p>"Two-- Are you mad?! Can you count? Michael, two tubes of-- stupid."</p><p>"Two tubes of stupid. Hm." Matt nods along, between bites of scrambled egg. Jeremy's whole body squirms, his focus briefly broken by Geoff holding a forkful of pancake to his mouth. He takes the food but doesn't draw his eyes away from his very silly brothers until the flavor registers with him. Jack's food is always great but--</p><p>"Chocolate chips?"</p><p>The words nearly blend together as he speaks in a rush, eyes snapping down to his plate and indeed meeting with a stack of cut up chocolate chip pancakes. He doesn't waste another moment before his free hand is reaching directly for the sweet food. Geoff barely manages to stop him with a gentle but firm grip around his wrist. He whines but doesn't fight the man on it, his other hand still holding tight to Matt's soft hoodie and therefore totally occupied and completely unable to help his cause.</p><p>"Hey, bud, no hands, okay? Here."</p><p>Geoff places the fork back in Jeremy's hand and uses his own to tighten the younger's grip on the utensil. He guides his hand down, stabs a piece of pancake, and guides it all the way back up to Jeremy's mouth before letting go.</p><p>"There ya go. Eat up, Jer-bear."</p><p>He doesn't have to be told twice. His own grip on the fork lacks finesse, but makes up for it with speed. Somehow he manages to not tragically choke to death on pancakes as his attention alternates between his meal, his brothers' increasing bickering, and how he kinda wants to touch Matt's hair but doesn't wanna get any syrup in it either. There's a purple streak in it this time around and the color practically works as a siren call to him. Still, he manages to stay strong in the face of temptation… for now. He might be weaker by lunch or dinner. Geoff and Jack are talking as well, but his brain mostly drowns that out as adult talk. His brain is certainly not feeling up for that.</p><p>Thankfully, breakfast ends before Gavin and Michael can kill one another. The latter is instead relegated to dish duty with Geoff as the others leave the dining room, Jeremy with a sippy cup of orange juice in one hand while his free one tugs Gavin along with him to the couch.</p><p>"Slow down, Jeremy! You're gonna rip my arm off."</p><p>"Game."</p><p>That gets Gavin's attention.</p><p>"What are we gonna play?"</p><p>Jeremy shakes his head and plops them both down next to Matt, making sure to sandwich himself in between. Gavin is still holding his hand, which he has to admit he's a big fan of.</p><p>"You two race."</p><p>"Oh. You wanna watch us play Mario Kart again, little J? I'll play if Matt will."</p><p>He doesn't even have to do the puppy eyes on Matt. All Jeremy has to do is lean against the man and he's got the game ready in minutes. Jack says something about being whipped that Matt just grumbles in response to, but Jeremy's busy watching the two get ready to race. Playing is fun, but when he's like this he prefers to sit back and just enjoy watching the others. His thumb quickly finds its preferred spot in his mouth while he rubs his cheek against Matt's soft hoodie. Only a few races go by before Michael joins them as Matt passes his controller off to Jack. Michael sits on the floor between Matt's legs and tilts his head back. His curls are long; probably the longest Jeremy's ever seen on Michael. His gaze settles lazily on Matt's hands as he starts working small braids into Michael's hair, no doubt learned from Lindsay, who eventually joins them. She sits next to Gavin and is almost immediately met with a lap full of clingy British boy.</p><p>That peace settles over them for a while, sinking in deep enough that none of them hear the car pull into the driveway. It's the door opening that finally pulls them out and has all eyes on the folks entering. Jeremy's the first one to move, practically bolting off the couch and to the door. He slams into the chest of one of them and feels strong arms wrap around him.</p><p>"Hey, J."</p><p>Trevor's voice is laced with laughter as he rubs Jeremy's back. The motion makes him suddenly aware of how he's trembling and he doesn't have any further time to think before a whimper leaves him of its own accord. He's well aware of how ridiculous the tears streaming down his face are. It's only been a month. Gavin leaves all the time and sure, Jeremy's always excited when he gets back, but the reunion doesn't usually make a sob tickle at the back of his throat.</p><p>Suddenly there's more pressure around him, this time against his back. Then his side. And his other side. He doesn't have to look to see it's more of their big, odd family hugging Trevor. Some sort of weight finally leaves his shoulders and allows Jeremy to just relax. He mumbles into Trevor's chest;</p><p>"Glad you're back."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unedited. lmk if somethings off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>